The Orb That Tells The Future For real!
by Storybook15
Summary: The Hokage was given an orb that can tell the future of team 7. (Set in Naruto part 1 but they see the future of Naruto Shippuden and the war events.)
1. Chapter 1

It was July 10, and team 7 had just finished their latest mission and where on their way to the Hokage's office. When they opened the door, they noticed that the room was quite full people.

"Ah, Kakashi. Your back." The third Hokage said as he sat at his desk. "I assume the mission went well?"

"Yes, very well." Kakashi-sensei replied.

"Boring as usual!" A very energetic Naruto said indignantly. The Hokage looked amused. "I need to tell you four something very important." The Hokage said, suddenly serious. "A group of traveling merchants came by my office earlier and gave me this." The Hokage pulled out a small, gray, lifeless orb.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm nnot quite sure myself, but the merchant said that it could tell the future."

"The future?" Kakashi-sensei asked incrediously.

"I'm just as skeptical as you, but the most interesting part is that it can only show the future of four certain people." The Hokage continued.

"Only four? Who?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Well," The Hokage paused for a few seconds, "They said that it could only show the future of our very own team 7."

"Us!?" Naruto said quite loudly.

"Only us?" Sasuke asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Does it really work?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I don't know, but the merchants said that to use the orb it requires a drop of blood from the person's future we wish to see." The third Hokage replied.

"It sounds dangerous. Like it could be a trap of some sort." Kakashi-sensei said causiously.

"Let's do it!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Be quiet, Naruto! We can't just 'do it' without knowing what it is for sure." Sakura said angrily.

"Well, I've already thought of that and I've had the Hyuga clan look at it for me. It seems completly empty inside and has no chakra flowing through it." The Hokage said.

"See. It's totally safe." Naruto added.

"Then how can it possibly tell the future." Sasuke said bordly. "It's probably just a waste of our time."

"You may be right Sasuke, but I don't see any harm in trying." The Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama, you can't actually be thinking of using that thing? It makes me feel uncomfortable." Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Yes, I share your concern, but without chakra how can it be dangerous."

"Alright! Let's try it out then! Me first!" Naruto yelled.

"Wait a second, Naruto!" Sakura said angrily as she grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"It's alright Sakura. Let him try it." The Hokage said. Sakura looked confused for a moment, but let Naruto go.

"I, personaly would like to see Naruto's future." The Hokage encouraged.

"So, all I gotta do is drop some blood on this thing?" Naruto asked. The Hokage nodded. "Ok! Here goes nothing!" He said as he cut his hand with his kunai and let the red liquid drop onto the gray surface of the orb.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Naruto's blood hit the orb it started to glow. The people in the room immediately tensed. The orb shook and floated in the air. The people in the room stood there in amazement. The dull surface of the ord quickly transformed into vibrant colors, like a rainbow.

"Protect the Hokage!" Kakashi-sensei ordered. We gathered around the Hokage in battle ready stances. The ord suddenly started shaking.

"I knew it was dangerous." Sasuke said under his breath. The orb shook for a few seconds and then stood still. A weird smoke oozed out of the orb and started to take a shape of some sort.

"It looks like a… human?" Sakura questioned.

"A ghost!?" Naruto asked.

"Don't be stupid, of course it's not a ghost." Sasuke replied.

"Shush, all of you. Look." Kakashi-sensei interrupted. The smoke was now in the shape of a young girl with a white dress on. The girl's hair was long and flowing.

"It is a ghost!" Naruto accused.

"I am no ghost, nor am I human." The girl spoke for the first time. The three genin jumped.

"You can speak?" Kakashi-sensei confirmed.

"Yes, and I am the teller of the orb. I will show the future of whomever's blood I absorb."

"Anyone's?" Naruto asked, "But I thought you could only show us four's future."

"That is incorrect. I was made with the ability to show multiple people's futures. Today, I have absorbed your blood, young ninja. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Stand down everyone." The third Hokage ordered and stepped forward.

"Will you show us Naruto's future?" He asked.

"I will, if that is what you wish, but I must warn you. The past cannot be changed, or in your case, the future can't. No matter what you see, or what happens, it will inevitably come to be." The orb girl warned.

"Hmm, I understand." The Hokage replied.

"Then what's the point of knowing the future then, if you can't change it!" Naruto asked.

"We can prepare for what's to come." The Hokage replied, "Orb Keeper, please show us Naruto's future."

"Understood. What time period shall I show you. I am able to show you highlights of a certain year, month, week, day, or even hour. It is your choice."

"Hmmm…" The Hokage retired to his chair while he was deep in thought.

"Just show me the most exciting part of my amazing life!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, quiet!" Sakura scolded.

"Your future is tricky, Uzumaki Naruto. There are many exciting things in your future." The Orb Keeper said.

"Ha! Did ya hear that! My future is very exciting." Naruto boasted.

"Whatever, just hurry up. I want to see Sasuke-kun's future." Sakura said.

"Naruto." The Hokage said, "Why don't you pick a time period."

"Eh? Sure thing, old man. Hey orb lady, why don't you just show us something? Like the peak of my life, the time when I was the most awesome."

"Like your ever awesome." Sasuke said.

"What'd you say!" Naruto accused.

"I shall show you a very important day," they Orb Keeper interrupted, "Your 16th birthday." 


	3. Chapter 3

"My 16th birthday?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I must tell you background things that have happened before I show you this day."

"Hmm, please continue." The Hokage said.

"This day begins at the final battle of the Fourth Great Ninja War."

"F-fourth!?" Kakashi-sensei asked suprised.

"Yes."

"But why would another Ninja War start?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"It was an Akatsuki member that declared war on the 5 great nations." The Orb Keeper answered.

"The Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, "What's that?"  
"The Akatsuki are a group of very dangerous criminals that are after the tailed beasts." The Orb Keeper replied.

"The Bijuu?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we've known about the Akatsuki for a while now, they are dangerous, yes, but starting a war?" The Hokage said.

"Most of the Akatsuki was wiped out, except for one. This person declared war on the 5 nations."

"One person did?" Kakashi-sensei asked skeptically.

"Yes. They used a jutsu called the 'Reanimation Jutsu' to build his army. He wasn't completely alone. The details are very hard to explain. Orochimaru's apprentice, Kabuto, used the jutsu. The five great nations joined under the Allied Shinobi Forces and fought the reanimated ninja, sealing them away." The Orb Keeper explained, "The war went on for about a week until the final battle started. Kabuto and the last Akatsuki member raised Madara Uchiha as well. He was their master plan."  
"Madara!?" The Hokage said surprised.

"Who's Madara? He's got the same name as Sasuke." Naruto said.

"That's because he's one of my ancestors, idiot." Sasuke replied.

"Hey, who you callin' a idiot?"

"There is much more to tell you before I show you the battle." The Orb Keeper interrupted, "During much of the first half of the war, Naruto was far away on an island training. He was unaware of the war and training with the Eight Tails Jinchuriki, learning how to control the Nine Tails."

"What? So I'm missing out on all the fun!?" Naruto asked.

"The ninja in the war were fighting to protect you and the Eight Tails Jinchuriki, Bee." The Orb Keeper replied, "But, after you took control of the NIne Tails, you found out about the war and raced into battle. Along with Bee, of course."

"Ha! So I do get to fight after all." Naruto declared triumphantly.

"You turned the tide of the war in the Allied Forces favor, but you were attacked by the 6 Jinchuriki that had been killed by the Akatsuki. They were reanimated, with all their original powers. You and Bee fought them and eventually freed the Tailed Beasts inside them from the Akatsuki's Ghetto Stone. A massive Stone that resembled a human that trapped the Tailed Beasts. After Naruto freed them, they decided to ally themselves with you and gave you their chakra."

"All 6 of them?" Naruto asked, "And they're on my side?"

"Yes, as well as the Nine Tails, which is named Kurama, by the way. All the Tailed beasts have names."

"Seriously?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

"Wait a minute. Let us process this information. You said 6 beasts, but only 5 jinchuuriki?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Yes, when the Akatsuki captured Shukaku Jinchuuriki, Gaara, team 7 rescued him a little too late. But, Lady Chiyo of the Sand used her Jutsu to trade her life for his." The ORb Keeper said.

"Really?" The Hokage asked suprised.

"Yes, well at the time, Gaara was the Kazekage of the Sand."

"The Kazekage!?" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed.

"Yes, but that's another story. Now, onto the last battle."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapters pretty short, I'll try to post a new one on Friday.**

"I will project the scenes onto the wall. Much like a TV screen, so please, get comfortable." The Orb Keeper ordered. The Ninja in the room looked resistant for a second before the sat down.

"I wonder if we should call in some more people?" The Hokage wondered out loud, "You said that we can see _any_ person's future?"

"That is correct." The Orb Keeper answered, "Shall I begin?"

"Hmmm… Yes, go on."

"And please, try your hardest not to interrupt." The Orb Keeper suggested. The Orb Keeper lifted her smoky hands and aimed her fingers at the wall. Little spines of light streamed out of them, (like a projector), and created a colorful image on the wall. Slowly the ninja could make out a large wasteland with what seemed like people and animals on it.

"This is an image of the battlefield on which you, Naruto, fought. As well as the rest of you in this room. This first scene that I will show you is a battle between Naruto, Kakashi, and Gai against the 5 Tailed beasts that were being controlled by the Akatsuki member. A masked man stood on top of a giant statue. He was wearing a sort of cloak with a weapon that looked like a giant paddle to Naruto.

"You may ask questions now before I start the scene." The Orb Girl said.

"Is that masked man Madara?" The Hokage asked, "He has the Sage of Six Path's sacred weapon."

"No, that man is not Madara. Madara hasn't arrived yet, the current Kages are trying to keep him busy as long as possible." The Orb Keeper replied.

"Say, say, which one's me?" Naruto asked. The Orb Keeper flicked her pointer finger and the image zoomed in towards the far end of the picture. There the ninja could clearly see Kakashi and Gai, as well as the older Naruto.

"The one in the middle is you." The Orb Keeper said.

"Really? Why am I glowing?" The futurific Naruto was covered in a bright orange, fire like substance.

"That is the Nine Tails's chakra cloak." The Orb Keeper replied.

"Whoa, cool!" Naruto exclaimed. Even Sakura and Sasuke looked on in interest. But Kakashi and The Hokage couldn't ignore the fact that the people in the image looked fatigued and hurt.

"So just you three are fighting _5_ tailed beasts, plus a very powerful masked man?" Sasuke commented, "Where am I?"

"Yeah, shouldn't Sasuke-kun be the one fighting?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, feeling dejected.

"You are currently a mutual person." The Orb Keeper said, "As for you Sakura, you're currently on your way to the battlefield along with the rest of the Alliance."

"What do you mean I'm mutual?" Sasuke asked, "Why aren't I helping with the war effort?"

"Yeah, you slacker." Naruto added.

"That is a very long story, so I'll tell you the less detailed one." The Orb Keeper answered, "You leave this village in 2 months and 3 days. You leave with Orochimaru, seeking the power to kill your brother."


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!**

 **The next chapter I promise I'll start the battle scene!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly.;)**

"Orochimaru!?" Kakashi and the Hokage exclaimed.

"To kill who?" Naruto asked.

"L-leaving the village?" Sakura's voice trembled, "Why?"

"Yeah, I'd never leave the village." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm afraid that you do, and Naruto and three other genin went after you to try to stop you. But you were taken with 4 of Orochimaru's disciples and the three genin stopped one by one to stop them. While you, Naruto, went after Sasuke." The Orb Keeper said.

"How did orochimaru get to him?" The Hokage asked.

"Orochimaru gave Sasuke a curse mark during the chunin exams and slowly convinced him to seek out more power, in order to kill Itachi." The Orb Keeper replied. The group was silent for a while until Naruto said, "Well, did I stop him?"

"No, the two of you fought evenly for approximately 1 hour before Sasuke used Chidori to stab your shoulder, causing you to pass out."

"See, I'm way stronger than you, idiot." Sasuke said.

"Say that again!" Naruto threatened, "We'll fight right now!"

"Now, now boys. Listen to the girl." Kakashi intervened.

"Naruto was managed to move the Chidori away from his heart with his Rasengan, also scratching Sasuke's headband. After Naruto passed out, Sasuke left him there and went after Orochimaru. He wasn't seen until 3 years later."

"Wait, did you say Rasengan?" The Hokage asked.

"And Chidori?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, you, Kakashi, taught Sasuke the Chidori and Jiraiya taught Naruto the Rasengan." The Orb Keeper replied.

"What are those?" Naruto asked.

"They are S-class jutsu's that only a select few can pull off. Naruto learned the Rasengan in 3 weeks time, and Sasuke learned Chidori in 2 weeks."

"Oh, really. So which jutsu's better!?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"It really depends on the user, but between you and Sasuke, you're exactly even, balanced."  
"So, Sasuke really does leave…" Sakura said.

"Yes, but you, Sakura, train with legendary Sannin Tsunade to become a purestrength, medic ninja." The Orb keeper said.

"Really? So I train with a Sannin!" Sakura said.

"Yes and so does Naruto. Naruto trains with Jiraya.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why was Tsunade in the village?" The Hokage asked.

"Well… Orochimaru attacked the village on the last day of the chunin exams… and you fought him. And you lost."

"I see… so Tsunade is the new Hokage eh?"

"Old man third… dies?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid so, but by using the forbidden jutsu that the Fourth Hokage created, you sealed away Orochimaru's arms."

"Did I? So my death was not meaningless."

"All this happens in 3 months!?" Kakashi exclaimed, "We have to do something we-"

"Kakashi," The Hokage cut him short, "What happens will happen, the only thing we can do is be prepared for it. The Keeper said that whatever you do, you can't change the future."

"Then why are we watching it?" Kakashi asked.

"To be prepared is the best we can do, and out of just sheer curiosity."

"Now than you know a basic backstory, shall I start the battle scene?" The Orb Keeper said, "Also, keep in mind, I left out a lot of details. Naruto's story is quite a long one…"


End file.
